


Adventure Bound- A Retelling of Robert Louis Stevenson's Treasure Island

by midnaleaf



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Eventual Smut, Islands, M/M, Pirates, Sailing, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnaleaf/pseuds/midnaleaf
Summary: Ciel, a sixteen year old boy who's only ever known the comforts of his parents' inn, is gifted a map leading to treasure, and sets sail to find it. But Black Devil, captain of the ship Michaelis, wants the treasure for himself.





	Adventure Bound- A Retelling of Robert Louis Stevenson's Treasure Island

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while back and just now decided to finish and publish the first chapter. I reread Treasure Island recently and it really just re-sparked the interest for writing this. I'm putting my other fic, Omnia Vincit Amor, on hiatus because I really have inspiration for this story and not that one. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!

The Nest of Funtom sat on the side of a small stony road, and the small inn always beckoned strangers with tales of the sea to come and stay a while. Ciel Phantomhive had a burning love for the inn that his parents owned; it had been his home since he could ever remember, but he could not help feeling that he was ready to see more of the world, to set out on an adventure.

Whenever he would express this wish to his parents, his father would laugh and ruffle his dusty blue locks, saying that he was way too young to be journeying off just yet, and his mother would smile and nod, always agreeing with her husband.

Even though he couldn't travel, he had other ways of quenching his need for adventure. Adrian Crevan, once a pirate, now nothing but a container for rum, spent most of his days at the Nest of Funtom, booming with laughter at anything remotely funny, and demanding rum even though he was as broke as a hog. Even though the man had ran out of money a long time ago, the Phantomhives let him stay, because his tales always drew in customers. Sure, there were nicer inns in the area, but none with a true seasman who would recount his stories with such vigor that it made you feel as if you were there with him. So, it was from this man that Ciel found his adventures.

Adrian was a thin, pale man with gray matted air that covered his eyes, which were milky white and blind. He was good-natured, and always greeted the other customers with a smile. At first, his appearance might make one turn away- deep scars littered his face and he had a few fingers missing- but once the man began to talk all discomfort washed away.

The man had a real soft spot for Ciel, (that is, as long as he brought him rum when his mug was empty), and would always slip him a fourpence every few days. Ciel never questioned where he got the money from.

The day Ciel turned sixteen, his parents woke him up early, cheerful smiles on their faces. They led him outside eagerly, much to the boy's dismay, and took him to their stables which rested next to the inn. When he saw the new third stall that had been added, along with a new occupant, Ciel rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was still in the throes of sleep and seeing things. But no, a silky black horse stood in the new stall, standing a foot above his parents' horses.

Rachel Phantomhive smiled widely and hugged her son. "Do you like him, Ciel? Oh, isn't he just beautiful?"

Vincent laughed. "He's a Friesian, came across the Channel from the Netherlands. He's already broke, too."

Ciel stepped towards the animal, running his hands down the soft ebony hair. "What's his name?"

"Whatever you wish, son. His breeder labeled them by numbers, so he's never had a true name." His father rested his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Do you like him?"

Ciel beamed. "He's amazing! And his name will be Sebastian."

Sebastian neighed in delight.

\---

After spending the whole day riding his new horse, Ciel went back inside of the inn when the sun was no longer in the sky. The inn was lit by lanterns that hung from the ceiling and the fireplace, making the place cozy. Adrian sat at his customary table, an empty mug in front of him. He perked up when he heard the door open and shut. "Ciel, my boy! I recognize those footsteps anywhere. Come sit! But first, another round of rum, will you?"

After his empty mug was replaced with a full one, Adrian pulled a brown oilskin pack from underneath the table. "Sixteen already, I can't believe it. Seems like yesterday you were a chubby toddler running around here, back when I could see still. Anyhow, I've got a little present for you. It might not seem like much, but this here is important."

Ciel examined the package carefully, not sure how to open it, or what was inside. "Thank you, but what is this? Writing paper?"

Adrian laughed and took a sip of his rum. "Much more important than that, I assure you. Now, that there is a map, but not just any map, it leads to treasure. I helped bury it, long ago, way before you were around, my boy."

The teen stared at the pack, feeling excitement bubble inside of him. "Where is it? Can I open it? Can you take me there?"

The man laughed, reaching across the table and patting the teen on the hand. "So many questions, ah, I remember when I was young and full of energy! No, don't open it just yet. Wait until I'm...gone from this inn. If you go off and find the treasure now, I'd be wantin' to run along with you, and what a mess we'd be in, wouldn't we? No, opening it now won't do you any good." He cursed as his hand hit his mug, spilling liquid all over himself. "Damn! Fetch me a rag and a refill, will you?"

Ciel was quick to spring up and follow the man's commands, not wanting to give him any reason to take the map back from him. Adrian continued to talk as the teen refilled his mug and wiped up the spill. "All the directions you need are in that there packet, so don't lose it. And, most importantly, if any sea-faring men come along and ask for me or that map, don't listen to them! They wish to steal it from us, my boy. And if any pirate gets a hold of me, well, might as well say goodbye now, I might be killed!"

"No pirates. Got it. Thank you, Mr. Crevan!" Ciel grabbed the map and was heading to his room when he heard the man speak again.

"Undertaker."

"Pardon?" Ciel turned around and looked at the man quizzically

"Undertaker. That was my name, when I was out on the sea, at least. I'd figure it's about time you knew it, my boy. Now run along now, get some rest."

Ciel smiled and rushed up to his room, holding the packet close to him. Someday, sometime, he would be able to go on an adventure of his own.

\---

Worn, black boots stepped onto the wooden deck of the Michaelis, making the brown wood creak underneath. The man took a deep breath, and exhaled with a sigh. "Isn't she beautiful? My very own ship! What do you think of her?"

The blonde next to him scratched his head and looked around at the other ships littering the pier. "She's kind of small, ain't she? The rest of em' are-" The other man grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up a few inches off the ground.

"Got anything else you want to say about my ship, Bard?"

"No, not at all, Black Devil!"

Black Devil growled at threw him onto the deck with a thud, moving his ebony hair out of his face. "If you weren't aware, Bard, I can't afford to make a bigger ship. It's not my father left me with any money. What did he do with all of his riches, you ask." He threw his hands up, agitated. "He buries it on some remote island, and doesn't even give me, his only son, the map!" He walked over to the railing and rested his arms on it, sighing. "He never cared for me anyway. I'm not sure why I'm surprised."

Bard stood next to his friend, clapping him on the back. "Aw, don't be so down. You're Black Devil, son of the biggest, baddest pirate that ever sailed the sea, Black Demon! You'll find the treasure, all you need is the map!"

"Right. And just where am I supposed to find that at? No one knows which member of his crew got it. And if anyone did know, I doubt they'd share that information, no matter what I do."

The blonde laughed. "You haven't even begun looking! I'm sure with the right bit of information, we can find the old geezer with that map, and boom! Treasure! All you'd need after that is a crew, which shouldn't be too hard to find."

Black Devil stared off into the horizon, watching a ship sail past his line of sight. "I suppose you're right." He stood up straight, and stretched his back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

\---

"You're to be back by sundown, alright? And don't go anywhere we wouldn't approve of, if we find out about any misconduct from you young man-"

"Vincent, he'll be fine. He's a big boy now, remember? Now run along Ciel, and remember what your father told you. Have fun!"

Vincent glared at his wife. "But not too much fun," He mumbled and began to glare at the ground, not happy at all that his son was going off by himself.

Ciel waved his parents goodbye, and soon his was zooming down the stone road on top of Sebastian. The horse loved the feeling of running, and carried the boy swiftly into the town. The teen smiled with glee the whole way, this being the first time he was ever allowed out by himself, and with his own horse, no less! Suddenly, the town, no, England, no longer seemed big enough for him. He needed land to run on and sea to sail. He couldn't wait to follow the map he had been gifted.

When they entered the small town, Ciel slowed his steed to a trot (which Sebastian was not at all happy about; he neighed his discontent the whole time), and looked around, waving at passing villagers and browsing all the storefronts, which boasted colourful dresses and delicious cakes. He soon stopped in front of a sweets shop, tying Sebastian up to a post and walking inside. The man behind the counter was big and burly, with a fluffy grey beard that cascaded down from his chin. "Hello there, son! What can I get for ya today?"

Ciel looked about six years younger as he browsed the store, eyes lighting up with glee at every bright coloured candy that caught his eye. He ended up walking out with a huge bag full of sweets, not disappointed at all with his purchases. He was about to hop back onto Sebastian and ride around the town some more when he caught ear of two stranger's conversation.

"It's got to be Undertaker with that map, I'm telling you! The townsfolk here said that he stays at an inn not too far from here...."

Ciel turned to see two men walking past him, and his jaw almost dropped. The one talking was blonde haired, with a ragged white shirt on that had a fair amount of buttons undone, but the man next to him...Ciel had never seen a better sight in all of his life. Black hair framed a chisled face, and carmine eyes met his for half a second before he spoke to his companion.

"We'll stop by there then, but first I need a drink." 

  
The pair walked into the small tavern next to the sweets shop, and Ciel almost cursed for letting himself get distracted by the man's looks. They were looking for the Undertaker's map! Wanting to keep his eye on them, Ciel followed them into the tavern.

The smell of alcohol, stronger than he had ever smelled it, filled his nose and he almost gagged. Men were gathered around tables, shaking with drunken laughter. A few stood at the opposite wall, flirting with women who giggled and led them upstairs to what he assumed were bedrooms.

Ciel stood tall and walked in, deciding that this would be his first official step into manhood. He saw the two strangers sit at a small corner in the back of the tavern, so he sat at an empty table close enough to hear their conversation.

  
"You reckon that Undertaker guy is gonna be hard to take the map from?"  
  
The handsome one shrugged, tapping his boot impatiently against the floor. "Probably not. The woman from the butcher's shop said he was blind, right? Should be a piece of cake." He quieted as a woman approached their table and set two mugs before them. "You two boys enjoy!"

The teen tried to tune back into their conversation, but the woman approached his table and greeted him with a smile. "You seem a little young to be here, don't you hun? No matter. Will it be rum for you today?"

Ciel laughed quietly, a nervous smile crossing his face. "No, I don't need anything, thank you."

The woman laughed, her tight brown curls bouncing above her shoulders. "Well, why are you here all by yourself then?" She noticed his gaze shifting to the man at the other table and she nodded. "Oh, I get it. You have a crush on one of them, hmm?"

His face immediately heated up, and he shook his head quickly. "N-no! It's not like that at all- I"

"Oh boys!" She waved to the two males at the table. "I think this one here would be interested in a conversation with you two!" She gave Ciel a wink and walked away.

Ciel wanted to shoot her as the pair quietly came to his table, sitting across from him. The blonde one spoke up first. "What, we don't have a lot of time, so if you're being a prankster-"

"Manners, Bard." The raven-haired one flashed him a smile that made the teen melt inside. "My name is Black Devil. You look like you'd be willing to help us. Do you know of any inns around here? One that has a pirate staying there, more specifically."

"Um..." The teen looked down, fiddling with his fingers. What was he to say?

Black Devil sighed, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand. "It's fine if you don't know. We're just looking for someone who stole a map from my father, that's all."

"A map?"

The raven flashed his friend a sly grin, and nodded. "A map. A man who was once a part of my father's crew, Undertaker, killed him and snatched it from him. I heard he was staying in the area, and wanted to visit him. That map was the last thing I would've had to remember my father by, after all."

Part of Ciel's brain told him to run, that the man before him was clearly playing him. But another part of him began to believe the words that he told. Why would Adrian be given the map? He must have stolen it. And if it really did belong to Black Devil's father...

Black Devil raised an eyebrow expectantly, and Ciel almost melted with the way the man looked at him. "Undertaker could be a threat to that inn, you know. He's rounded up a couple of men to fight for him. Word is, he'll send them all after anyone who even touches that map."

No wonder Adrian didn't want Ciel to go off and find the treasure. It must of been a ploy to earn his trust. What was his plan? To take over the inn? His parents did have a lot of money- was he after their riches?

All these conspiracies scared the teen, and he believed them to be true. He nodded, first hesitantly, then more surely. "He stays at my parent's inn, The Nest of Funtom. I'd be glad to lead you two there."

Both of the men across from him flashed him a smile. "Well, you're useful after all, ain't ya?" The blonde one laughed and extended his hand across the table, "The name's Bard. And you are?"

Ciel let the larger hand take his own, and shook it hesitantly. "Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

Black Devil smiled with closed lips. "Thanks, kid. Now, let's get going. You're parents' might be in danger, after all."

\---

The ride to the inn was awkward for Ciel. Since neither of the men had a horse, he had offered to walk alongside them, but Black Devil insisted that he ride his horse. The man pulled the horse along by the reigns while the teen sat on the steed. "He's a beautiful horse. We can't let his talents go to waste, now can we?"

Ciel nodded, leaning forward and patting the horse's neck, who whinnied affectionately. "Yeah, Sebastian's a good horse."

Black Devil tapped his chin. "Sebastian. That's a nice name."

Bard made a sound of disgust next to him. "Not for a horse, it's not. That there's a people-name." He kicked a pebble in front of him, which hit a nearby squirrel and made it squeal. "Ha, bullseye!"

"Quit harassing the wildlife, Bard."

"Oh, please. They harass me all the time. Especially one's with people-names." He glared at the black steed. "Sebastian. What kind of horse name is that."

The men began to bicker about proper names for horses, and Ciel took the opportunity to really study Black Devil. He was tall, with a slighty skinny build, but Ciel could still see the outlines of muscles on his exposed arms. He had black hair that rested right above his shoulders, in need of a quick brushing, but still healthy. And his eyes...

God, Ciel could look at those eyes forever. That deep brownish-red colour made him want to drop dead on the spot and do anything for the man. The teen, without question, found him extremely attractive, and briefly wondered if he had a girl already, or if he was even attracted to girls for that matter.

Soon enough, the small party found themselves in front of the Nest of Funtom, where Ciel left the two men to put his horse back in his stable. He noticed that his parents' steeds were missing.

"My parents must have left," Ciel said, frowning as he reached the men waiting next to the front door. "Strange, because they were waiting for me to get back."

"Undertaker may have attacked them already and made them leave." Black Devil shrugged and pulled out the cutlass strapped to his side. Bard did the same. "It'd be best if you stayed out here, we'll come for you when it's safe."

The teen nodded and watched the pair enter the inn.


End file.
